


【豆白】后台车2

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 开着开着就开到家里去了_ﾐ(:３っ　)（没有翻车！！！！！！）填坑真快乐（并不）恭喜自己毕设的全部东西终于要结束了呜呜呜呜呜再不结束我真的要崩溃了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)卡肉预警
Kudos: 1





	【豆白】后台车2

然而猫猫之所以是猫猫而不是狗，正因为猫猫不像狗狗一样见到对自己好的人就摇尾巴。这只名为白岩瑠姫的猫猫也是这样。无论豆柴怎么讨好，都不肯松口。无奈，豆原一成只能分出一只手掐在白岩瑠姫下颚的关节上微微用力，迫使这只发疯的猫猫松开牙关。  
豆原一成在白岩瑠姫咬得出血的唇瓣上轻轻吮吸，手上很有技巧地搔刮着白岩瑠姫性器的顶端。事实证明，再傲娇的猫猫也抗拒不了专门的特殊服务。随着豆原一成手上动作的加速，白岩瑠姫的呼吸开始变得黏浊粗重，开始回应豆原一成的吻。  
“哈……哈啊……”白岩瑠姫颤抖地抓住豆原一成握住自己性器的手，另一只手紧紧拽着豆原一成肩膀处的布料，“不……快停下！”  
“嗯？”豆原一成抬眼看了看白岩瑠姫。  
白岩瑠姫涨红着脸，略带着哭腔说：“不……不要！”  
豆原一成装作不明白的样子：“不要？不要什么？”说完加快了手上的动作：“不要停吗？”  
“呜……！”白岩瑠姫快要哭出来了，“不要……！要！要去了！！”  
随着腰部的一阵剧烈抽搐，留在豆原一成手中满手白浊的液体。  
豆原一成吻了吻白岩瑠姫眼角滑下的泪水，抬起白岩瑠姫的双腿让他自己抓紧，把手中的液体一股脑地涂抹在白岩瑠姫的穴口上，草草地扩张了几下，就着剩下的液体撸了几把自己的性器，便迫不及待地要提枪上阵。  
（刘八深夜有感：现在的年轻人啊……啧啧啧）  
没有经过仔细扩张的穴口比以往进入的时候要紧得多。豆原一成额头上沁出一层薄汗，用手抚摸着白岩瑠姫腿上的敏感带，让他放松一点。

好不容易完全进入之后，豆原一成仿佛卸了一口气。白岩瑠姫却是疼得微微发抖。  
“嘶——”猫猫亮出指甲抓在豆原一成小臂上，力度不小。豆原一成甚至能看到白岩瑠姫身上炸起的毛。  
豆原一成毫不示弱，一口咬在白岩瑠姫薄薄的肩颈上，像叼着猎物的狼狗。  
白岩瑠姫闷哼一声，手上抓着豆原一成小臂的力度变得更大，带得全身的肌肉都在收紧。  
同样变得过于收紧的肠道内壁让豆原一成无法移动半分。表情痛苦拧着眉心的猫猫却牵起一边嘴角，一边喘着气一边略带挑衅地看着豆原一成。  
豆原一成抬起白岩瑠姫的双腿，就着插入的状态将人压陷入椅子里。灼热的器物在身体里旋转，是白岩瑠姫从未有过的奇异体验，内壁与异物摩擦着生出热度，沿着尾椎骨一路蹿上大脑，最后在脑内搅动平静的血液，让它们在身体各处加速跑动。  
白岩瑠姫血液在皮肤下的快速流动渐渐浮现在豆原一成目光所能触及的地方。  
“尼酱……”豆原一成含着白岩瑠姫的唇瓣含糊地说，“尼酱现在脸好红w”  
说完伸手去寻白岩瑠姫的手，手指滑入短短手的指缝紧紧扣住。

“叩叩！”突然，休息室的房门被叩响。  
两人皆是一惊，白岩瑠姫一把抱住豆原一成的脖颈，将脸埋在豆原一成肩窝里伪装鸵鸟。  
“rukikunn？mamekunn？”门外是staff姐姐的询问声，“你们换好衣服了吗？要走了哟！”  
豆原一成连忙回应到：“就，就好了！马上来！”  
“那我先下去等你们啦！”staff姐姐说。说完，脚步声逐渐微弱。  
“尼酱？”待staff姐姐的脚步声消失后，豆原一成低下头询问挂在自己身上的某只鸵鸟。或者说，称作火烈鸟才是更加正确。此时的火烈鸟已经从脖颈红到身体上了，他在豆原一成肩窝里蹭了蹭脑袋，瓮声瓮气地说：“回去吧。”  
白岩瑠姫的声音有些黏糊，豆原一成没有听清楚，于是又问了一遍：“你说……什么？”白岩瑠姫却以为豆原一成在故意逗他，咬了一口豆原一成的肩膀，说：“先回去吧。回去……再做。”


End file.
